A new life
by prettyliarslove
Summary: After learn than Toby is dead and he was A spencer get out of Rosewood for L.A but five years later she cames back cause "you can live Rosewood but Rosewood never lived you" . In this story Mona is never being A .


A new life

Chapter 1 : You can't choose who you are or where you belong

Flaskback

"I'm sorry guys but Toby is dead and he was on the A ...and I just get out of Radley , I'm not crazy but Rosewood is crazy . I just can't live in Rosewood anymore . I'm sorry but I'm not strong in off .I'm leaving for L.A sorry" Spencer takes her bag , get out of the house . She takes the train for L.A , and she swear to herself to never come back to Rosewood .

End of the Flaskback

Five years later

Spencer was in a train ... After all this years . She convinced herself to come back to Rosewood , when she was in LA everything was different .

Of course her old friends missed her , nothing was the same without emily , hanna and aria . Years ago she used to say "You can live Rosewood but Rosewood never live you" and she was right . She was now out an lawyer like her mother , and she came back to Rosewood for a reason . She lefted Rosewood for moving on but she finally figure it out than she coulden't . Rosewood was maybe haunted by all the monsters than Alison Dilaurentis her ex-best friend

created but her friends was there her family too . She was belong to Rosewood than she liked it or not .

She get off of the train really fast , when she get out of the station she see than Rosewood had not change at tall ... Spencer takes her cell phone and send a text to Aria , Hanna and Emily " Hey , meet me at the church in one hour thanks XO Spencer"

She pushed the button send and go at the brew . She remembered than Emily use to works here ... Spencer walks in the brew , than she see two people . No not possible that was Mona and Hanna , she hesitate to go said hello to them but after all she just send a text to Hanna so ... She came close to Mona and Hanna " Hey" said slowly spencer , mona and Hanna turn over "Oh my god spencer I just got your text" Hanna seems really surprise to see Spencer "Yeah I am comming back to Rosewood" Spencer was happy for once in her life she really was happy " Awesome , we were going to do some free shopping are you comming ?" Said mona " I am an lowyer , they never going to put me in jail right ?" Laught Spencer " You're an lowyer , well like mother like daugter" Hanna looks at Spencer she not really change " yes but before doing this I was hopping than we could talk a little with the other ..." Said Spencer " Got it ! It means no Mona for today " Mona rolled her eyes " No mona you can come , I actually be happy if you came " She states looking at mona "Really ?" Asked mona confuse " Yes , it's not because you wasen't friend with Ali than you're not mine or the other " Spencer really mind it , she loved Mona . Even if she was not her best friend , Mona was really nice and funny " Thanks well maybe we can tell the other to meets us here" said quikly mona " Yes that's a good idea , I text Aria and Em by the way love your Tiffany nicklaus Han"

The nicklaus was beautiful . It was a heart with diamonds on it " Thanks"

Spencer text to Aria and Emily "Change of plans , I meet Hanna and Mona to the brew can you please come here we can grab a coffee Thanks -Spencer"

"So what are you guys doing now ?" Ask curiously Spencer " I am a stylist in the new shop and Mona is writting a book about fashion" Mona was already write reviews about fashion in Vogue and Teen Vogue but now she was writting a book "That's awesome !" Spencer always thinks than mona end up modele "Yes it is , look the other are here" said quikly mona "Hey" said Aria and Emily at te same time " Spencer it is so good to see you ! So are you going back to rosewood ?" Ask Emily "You too and yes !" Responded Spencer " Awesome " aria was so happy than her kind of Ex best friend came back here " And do you wanna know what is more awesome ? Spencer is a lawyer !" Hanna diden't change at all she was still the blond girl at the outside and a little at the inside to " Like your mum ! Well I am a swimming coach at Rosewood hight and Aria is a teacher at Hollis" " Are you still dating ezra ?" Ezra was Aria's boyfriend when spencer lefted ezra just learned than he had a son with his ex-girlfriend Maggie "No , but It's kind of hard cause I see him everyday" said slowly Aria "Well , the paint will go away with some shopping .. Free of course !" Said mona . "Let's go at Sacks !" Hanna takes her car and drive until Rosewood mall .

I hope you enjoy reviews if you wants the next chapter tomorrow


End file.
